MG36/Histrocial
MG36 Histrocial The MG36 is the long-range variant of the family, sporting a longer barrel and a bipod for increased damage and stability while in a supported position. This comes at the cost of handling, especially if the C-mags are in use. Customization So I used to use the 6P41 for my LMG-sniping purposes, but based on the way I play, I find that higher damage doesn't matter as much as accuracy does. The MG36 is a long-range beast, and with short bursts, you'll make quick work of your opponents. I also stopped using my G36KV in favor of this gun instead because I feel like it's more well rounded and suited to my playstyle, but that's just me. Overall, a very solid weapon. Mine is modified with extended mags (keep that ready time down for CQC encounters + I don't need that many rounds), the muzzle brake for increased control, the IR laser, and the Phantom. It's an annoying weapon when you can use it right, countersniping recons and all. Also, don't mind the picture on the right. It does come with a bipod. Thefirenation (talk) 19:47, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics I do everything with this gun: CQC, countersniping, suppression, all that good stuff. Usually, I set up my tent and camp a chokepoint, such as the alleys on Tomsk and whatnot. I'm a defensive player and the MG36 allows me to defend an area quite well, while the rest of my team caps (or not). The only thing you have to watch out for if you're using the Phantom is to not get too oblivious to your surroundings. Play like you would as a Recon with a sniper rifle and don't stay scoped in all the time, especially in wide-open areas. That just makes you a sitting duck to snipers or flankers. But do everything right and you'll be the biggest pain in the ass that your opponents ever encountered, unless they happen to be PhX. Good luck with that. Thefirenation (talk) 18:08, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... MG36 K Histrocial The MG36 K (Kurz) is the base model of the family, and is ostensibly an Assault Rifle with a heavier barrel. Customization options allow it to take a more close-combat role or a fire support role, meaning this model supports a great amount of flexibility Customization A practical AR-like customization includes a foregrip and muzzle break. Optics are preferably a reflex type, though for those who want a little more range can opt for any other magnified sight. A laser designator is also very useful. The extended magazines are extremely useful and more often than not the extra 20 rounds do get used. Do not use C-mags. DreamlessMemory (talk) 17:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) A second configuration preferring accuracy over mobility uses the same configuration but uses a bipod instead of a foregrip. This does alter tactics a bit DreamlessMemory (talk) 00:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Tactics Tactics with a foregrip are similar to a mid-range assault rifle's and can be played very aggressively while keeping some level of accuracy at range. DreamlessMemory (talk) 17:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Tactics with a bipod force the use of cover more. Aggressive movements mean hopping from cover to cover. For best results in accuracy, allow the rifle to fully settle and fire in short bursts. This should allow for minimal bloom and recoil as long as you maintain short bursts and allow for a small amount of settle time. Lighter-armoured enemies will die in a single burst, while more hardened targets will take two. Keep calm and focused. DreamlessMemory (talk) 00:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) MG36 KV Histrocial The MG36 KV (Kurzvariante) is the close-quarters version of the family, and is even more similar to an Assault Rifle than the MG36 K is, with a higher rate of fire and improved mobility. Customization I customized my MG36KV with the 50-round extended mags, the IR designator, and the M21 reflex sight. I didn't add the 100-round C-Mags in order to both keep my ready time down, and because a fast reload time means I'm helpless for a shorter duration. Thefirenation 16:23, February 5, 2013 (PST) Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics I treat this gun kind of like an assault rifle (I mean... it is) and just rush around with it. The decent ready time coupled with a fairly high RoF and high damage make it a short range terror. Its long range capabilities are not diminished either, as it maintains high accuracy and a fairly small spread. It's pretty much great at any range where you can actually see your enemy. Thefirenation (talk) 09:52, February 17, 2013 (PST) Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... MG36 Halloween Histrocial The MG36 HLW is the Halloween variant of the g36 featuring more damage at the expense of control. Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... MG36 KV Assassin's Creed Histrocial The MG36 KV (Kurz, Variant) is the close-quarters version of the family, and is even more similar to an Assault Rifle than the MG36 K is, with a higher rate of fire and improved mobility. Customization This weapon is a total CQB beast. Many would consider the opposite , considering AC (assassin's creed pack)weapons are meant to be for long range engagements. By taking off the standard barrel (without replacing it) the ready time is greatly increased, compared to many other weapons of its type. Adding a 1x sight is recommended but depends a lot on the player. This turns the weapon into a real "g36 kv" and its high fire rate and dps make the weapon incredibly powerful. Adding extended magazines are essential, 50 bullets for what is technically an assaul rifle is a great way of achieving success in the field. Arkinoth 11:01, July 25, 2013 (CST) Tactics Perfect for players that favor high-risk high-reward tactics. Being short, it's easy to pop from corners and around cover that enemies might be using. It's ready time rivals that of most MG's but mantaining accuracy, recoil control and damage. Performing as well or sometimes better than many AR's. Arkinoth 11:01, July 25, 2013 (PST) MG36 KV Pixel DPM Histrocial The MG36 KV (Kurz, Variant) is the close-quarters version of the family, and is even more similar to an Assault Rifle than the MG36 K is, with a higher rate of fire and improved mobility. Customization With the highest DPS and the shortest ready time of the mg36's family, the Pixel DPM variant is one of the best LMGs in CQC. Add a muzzle brake and 1x reflex open for engaging hostiles in mid-range combat. For best performance use the c-mag, Open Reflex, and muzzle brake. Gun is effective in any range. Tactics MG36 DPM is the best rushing LMG. Feels a lot like a assault rifle. MG36 SD Splinter Cell Histrocial The MG36 SD Splinter Cell like all the SC Pack is a stealthy weapon with a silencer already installed, perfect for flanking. Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support...